Name Of The Game
by blueberrrykisses
Summary: AU. Sora always believed that she had a decent grip on handling certain situations, especially ones she thought she knew she could control, but when she was Yamato Ishida she lost all sense of rationality, and she didn't think that was going to change any time soon.
1. You Know I'm No Good

**So, I had kinda had already given up on this story, but I started watching Digimon not that long ago and came back to this story. I re-read the chapters and just cringed, and I couldn't stand having them up so I took them down. I couldn't find a way to delete my reviews, which by the way, I saved! And I wanted to thank all those who did review that story, but it just didn't seem fair that I had one chapter and reviews from 4 different chapters that aren't even up anymore.**

 **Not only that, I didn't like the direction I was going with it, but I've written down a different plotline, and hopefully I can stick to it.**

 **I will do my best to update this story as much as possible. I've made some changes, the major ones happening after chapter 3, or 4. I wanted to focus on Sora's career, which I really didn't get to in the other story.**

 **Anyways, here's to a New Year, and hopefully a better story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: You Know I'm No Good**

Sora always believed that she had a decent grip on handling certain situations, especially ones she thought she _knew_ she could control. But there comes a time, where it doesn't matter what circumstances you're placed in, your emotions will automatically take over, despite your better judgment. You'll know that in the back of your mind that what you're doing is a terrible idea. That your actions could cause dire consequences, but your heart simply doesn't care about the outcome, and will throw all your common sense out the window.

Sora released a heavy sigh as she stared at the ceiling above her with these thoughts running through her head. She knew better than to give into temptation, but how could something so morally wrong be so sinfully good?

She turned to her side and found Yamato Ishida lying naked next to her. How the hell could she _not_ resist the urge to jump in bed with him? He was tall with a face that was sculpted into perfection. His azure eyes carried a composed air of ease that fitted well with his unperturbed personality.

Sora's lips curled into a small smile, watching his lips slightly part. _You are too handsome for your own good, and you damn know it,_ she reflected wryly. Without realizing what she was doing, she ran her fingers through his golden locks.

Yamato was one of her closest friends.

No, scratch that.

Yamato was her everything, though she'd never bring herself to confess such a thing. It was hard enough accepting the revelation. Besides, she wasn't quite sure if her boyfriend would appreciate that kind of thing.

She withdrew her hand from Yamato's hair as her expression soured, the thought leaving a bitter taste in her mouth. Even though her relationship with her boyfriend was nothing serious, she highly doubted that he'd be keen on knowing she was tangled up in someone else's sheets. But she honestly didn't care. The only reason why she accepted to date him was to see if she could get a rise out of Yamato.

Which of course, was a foolish and quite stupid on her end. Not only did her poorly planned scheme didn't work, Yamato seemed more aloof than ever, and she had a hard time convincing herself that his disregard didn't hurt.

She furrowed her eyebrows together as her mouth twisted into an ugly frown. She knew she couldn't fool herself. She cared deeply about the man in front of her, and sometimes she would let herself wonder if they could become something more. And while she acknowledged that it was far easier being fuckbuddies, she couldn't help but let herself ponder on what it would it be like to be Yamato's girlfriend, or, in contrast, what kind of boyfriend Yamato would be to her.

But these were just idle fantasies. If he couldn't _express_ his feelings to her, she certain that he was nowhere near ready for any kind of relationship. However, that didn't stop him from being courteous. In fact, Yamato was one of the most chivalrous guys she knew…except when it came to _actually_ courting a woman.

Sora shook her head, and rolled her eyes. He was absolutely the _worst_ when it came to women. She would see them come and go out of his life, none of them lasting long enough for her to catch a name. As much as she wanted to resent his philandering lifestyle, she couldn't blame him. He was Yamato Ishida: birthright to the Ishida Legacy, and group leader of the most popular band in Japan, _Knife of Day_. He could snag any girl he wanted. Women literally threw themselves at him and not only that, they were painfully gorgeous. Desperate, but gorgeous.

She released a flustered groan, mentally scowling herself for her own hypocrisy. If they were desperate, what was she? She couldn't quite comprehend what they were doing anymore. Fleeting moments occurred, where she _mistakenly_ believed that he was going to confess his feelings for her. He would show up at her place with a bouquet of her favorite flowers that were normally accompanied by a bottle of expensive wine. He would sometimes cook for her, something she tried to convince herself that he only did for her. He would spend weekends with her, enjoying idle talks about each others lives that transcended into meaningful conversations that revolved around each others goals and dreams.

Her hopeful assumptions would quickly diminish when he would leave on tour without a single word. He would reject any phone calls, or text messages, forgetting all the significant moments that were intimately shared between them.

Sora tried to ignore the nasty unsettling twist in her stomach. She wasn't sure if she could deal with his unhinged personality any longer. And if she was to be honest to herself, _she_ didn't even know what she wanted anymore. The first time they slept together, they were immature and at the edge of turning eighteen. They were at a party with way too much alcohol, and acted as stupid as any other seventeen-year-old would have. The combination of hard liquor and raging hormones eventually brought them into an empty bedroom. Nervous sweet kisses had turned into hot passionate ones, clothes that were once worn were left haphazardly on the cold, hard floor.

And that's how it all started.

Labels were never given, but there wasn't a need to when they both knew they were only sleeping with each other. Besides, with labels came commitments, and with commitments came emotions, and emotions were messy.

It seemed like neither of them could keep their hands off one another. They would sneak lustful make-out sessions when their friends were around, have sex in the most random places without a care in the world. Things were great between them until Yamato's career with his band had kicked off. He left Tokyo and started touring, and it wasn't long before the media had caught him seen with varies women. She had to admit that when she first heard of what he was doing, she had been reduced to tears, but what could she say to him if they were never really exclusive.

And yet, at twenty-four years old, Sora still found herself waking up next to him on random nights.

"God, I'm pathetic," she muttered to herself as closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

She moved and positioned herself on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling once again. _But this is it_ , she thought with full determination _. I'm done, and I don't ever want to deal_ -

"Hey… you're still up?" inquired a tired voice.

She cringed inwardly, realizing that all her shifting had stirred him to wake up. Her crimson eyes glanced over in his direction, and immediately regretted it as she felt the usual swooping sensation hit the pit of her stomach. But what she hated most of all, was needing needing to catch her breath after taking one swift glance at his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Can't sleep," she finally tells him.

Yamato's mouth twitched into a smirk as he propped an elbow up to get a better view of her.

"You would think a non-stop flight from Paris would knock you out, or those rounds we endure earlier. I almost feel insulted," he teased with a roguish glint in his eyes.

Sora felt her cheeks flush as she gave him a shy smile. "I guess, I'm just excited to be back," she answered, propping her own elbow to properly face him.

A rich chuckle escaped his lips.

"I know. I recall you expressing it quite eagerly."

Sora gave him a light shove, her smile broadening as he let out another snigger.

"So…" he said in a more somber tone. "I never got to ask. How was the rest of your trip?"

Sora had spent the entire summer visiting one of the famous fashion capitals in the world: Paris, France. With a lot of hard work and persistence, she had managed to intern with the famous, Madam Florence.

"It was… _indescribable_. For once I felt like I actually knew what I was doing, and people _actually cared_ about it," she sat up excitedly from the bed, though making sure she held on to the sheet to cover her chest.

He nodded with a small smile.

"I know what you mean, I get the same feeling when we go on tour."

"Yeah, it feels like…like you belong."

"Well, Paris definitely agreed with you," Yamato also sat up from his bed, his fingers reached for her auburn hair that had now reached right below her shoulders. "Your hair grew out, it looks nice."

She bit the inside of her cheek as tried to not let the compliment get to her.

"Thanks," she brushed off. "How was the rest of your tour?"

Yamato rubbed his face wearily, having himself return back to Japan just a couple of weeks ago.

"Exhausting. My voice still feels off, but it doesn't matter. It was all rewarding at the end," he told her, giving her a lopsided grin. "By the way…I was glad I was able to see you."

"It was a nice surprise."

"I hope you know I made that Paris stop solely for you."

Sora lifted both eyebrows up questioningly. "I highly doubt that, Ishida," she crossed her arms.

"Have you forgotten how much I try to avoid my maternal grandparents?" he inquired rhetorically with a snort.

Sora gave him a look that was just below scolding. "You know when Takeru swung by this summer, he took me to meet them," she said to him. "They're lovely people."

"You wouldn't be saying that if they were _your_ grandparents," he retorted, his face puckering into a sneer. "If I have to hear one more time on how I'm wasting my life on my music career."

"It's not their fault they don't like your lousy music," she added playfully.

Yamato's lips curved into a devilish smirk as he swiftly hovered over her, and before Sora has time to react, he grabs both of her hands with one of his own, and places them over her head.

"So tell me, if my music is so lousy then why is it selling millions?" he questioned smoothly in her ear, his hot breath trickling down her neck.

Sora closes her eyes as she feels a wave of chills scatter throughout her body. It also didn't help that she was very aware that he was naked on top of her with just a thin sheet separating them.

"Don't ask me, ask all those deranged girls who follow you everywhere you go."

He chuckled lightly, and with his free hand cupped her cheek as he leaned in, pressing his soft lips over hers, kissing her slowly. When she quickly responded back, he grazed gently on her bottom lip with his teeth, earning a soft moan from her.

He pulled back and looked intently into her crimson eyes.

"I really did make that stop for you," he lets go of her hands and pulled one of them to his lips.

The gesture made her insides feel like jelly as she felt her heart beat erratically inside her chest.

"I'd really like to believe that," she whispered to him.

Without hesitation, Yamato pushed her back down on the bed, capturing his mouth with her, pulling the bothersome sheet that was separating the two. These kisses weren't as sweet as the one before. They were urgent and full of desire, and when his bare chest touched her own, she couldn't help but release a wonton moan.

Why did he keep doing this to her?

He pulled back, and Sora could see that his blue eyes were full of lust.

"Do you believe me now?"

"I think you've made your point."

"Good," he told her, placing his face on the crook of her neck, peppering painfully slow kisses along her collarbone. "Sora?"

"Mmmh?" she answered lazily, her hands wandering gently along his back.

"You need to break up with Hideo."

 _Say what?_

She blinked several times in confusion before her eyebrows came together in a line.

"What?" she inquired dubiously, unsure of what she had just heard.

"I said, that I need you to break up with Hideo," he repeated, his tone sounding more urgent than before as his teeth began began to sink into her skin, rewarding him with a lewd moan.

But that didn't stop her from pursing her lips together in a frown. "No," she firmly replied.

Yamato's luscious kisses came to an instant halt, making Sora almost regret her answer. He pulled back and gave her a hard stare. His eyes were not only filled with lust, but with annoyance and slight anger.

"No?"

Her eyes narrowed at his response. "Give me a good reason why I should," she argued.

"You don't care about him, so why lead him on?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

His finger lifted the bottom of her chin so that she was looking directly into his bright, blue eyes.

"You're right, it's not. But let me just point something out, Sor. If you really _did_ care about him, you wouldn't be here lying naked with me, now would you?" he asked coolly with an air of haughtiness in his voice.

Sora was not amused. She glared furiously at him as she slapped his hand away from her.

"Fine, so what if I don't? Since when did you start caring about who I date?" she snapped as she grabbed the sheet and placed it over herself. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

His arrogant smirk slid right off his face.

"Is that what you think this is? Because if it is…" his jaw locked up as he turned his face away. It almost seemed like he was having an enteral battle with himself. He looked back at her with a more serious expression on his face. "Do you know how hard it is to spend time with you without that smug jackass getting in my way?"

"Welcome to my world," she retorted dryly, placing her arms over her chest.

"Sora, you know I'm not a _one-person_ kind of guy. You knew how this was going to work out."

"Really? Did I? Must have missed out on that conversation," she sneered at him, rolling her eyes. "And after all this, I thought I meant something to you."

Yamato's lips pursed together into a thin line as his face harden.

"Don't you _dare_ think that I don't care about you," he told her in a hauntingly, low voice. "I care more than you think."

"You sure don't act like it," she uttered, her gaze softening.

He released a strained sigh, his face relaxing a bit. "Sora, I'm not sure what you want from me," he answered lamely, running a hand through his golden locks.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she clenched down on her jaw.

 _Was he serious?_

"So, what I'm understanding is that you want me to break up with Hideo, meanwhile you can run free and screw whoever you want?" she inquired furiously at him, trying to hold herself back from smacking him in the face.

"I want you to be mine."

"Aren't you being a little selfish here?" she argued hotly at him. "You're with like, a _million_ different girls, and I can't be with just _one_ guy?"

"And you think he's looking out for you?" he questioned heatedly. "I know this is a weird, fuck-up, think we having going on, but at least _I_ watch out for you."

Sora was about to retort, but he beat her to it.

"I _hate_ seeing him with you," his eyes had become stormy, and full of anger.

"I see, so this really just about your ego?"

Yamato turned to face her, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was offended by her comment. He firmly gripped on both her shoulders.

"This is about _me_ wanting _you_ to be mine," he insisted, his face full of determination.

"I don't know what that's suppose to mean," she muttered, looking everywhere but his face. " _You_ don't even know what you're saying."

"Try me."

Sora took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what she was going to ask.

"Fine, will that mean you'll drop your philandering ways?" she questioned him even though she already knew his answer.

He hesitated before releasing a dejected sigh, and Sora tried to ignore the part inside of her that cried with disappointment.

"Then, no," she answered firmly.

He looked flustered. "Could you at least consider it?"

His plea left Sora laughing bitterly.

"What is there to _consider_ , Yamato?" she sputtered resentfully, her voice rising once again. "You want me all to yourself, but yet you refuse to let your selfish tendencies go because you like to sleeping around, or you're afraid of commitment, or whatever the hell your excuse is."

"It's not that," he tells her, his voice also rising. "It's just…I like the way things are, but…"

"You want me to yourself," she finishes bitterly. "Well you know what you have to do."

Yamato emits a defeated sigh, rubbing his face tiredly. She had never seen him so troubled with himself. She almost would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I can't..."

"Then you _can't_ have me," she snapped, biting into every word in her sentence.

Sora begins to get up from his bed, but he grabs her hand, and his gaze pierces right through her. She swallows a large lump in her throat as he shows her what he could not openly express in words. It was a certain yearning mixed in with sadness, but his confession was only brief.

The look in his eyes shifts into a demanding desire, and without a warning, his lips come crashing down on hers, biting down roughly on her lower lip as he forced his tongue in her mouth. She whimpers, but continues as she wraps her arms behind his neck. He pushes her back on the bed, resting his naked body in between her legs and the sensation makes him release a deep groan.

And just like that Yamato was able to make her forget about the promises that she had made for herself.

She thought she was a person with total control, but when it came to Yamato Ishida, she lost all sense of rationally.

And at the moment, she was fairly okay with that.

* * *

 **A/N: So… I took the lemon away, those who are disappointed, don't fret. I'll post some in future chapters** ***winks***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the changes. Here's a small preview of a flashback for the next chapter. I should have it up over the weekend, if not, definitely by Monday.**

" _I can't believe you're actually making me do this. Sor, I'm tired and I didn't want to spend my only night with you like this."_

" _Aww, but Yamaaaa! You promised," she whined, giving him a pout. "Besides, I'm almost done."_

 _He threw her an impatient scoff, though she knew he really wasn't upset._

" _Fine, I guess," he rolls his eyes, and she could see his lips curve into a small smile. "You could have at least gotten me drunk first. It would have definitely made this more bearable."_


	2. Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

Sora pursed her lips into a thin line as she examined closely her Paris-inspired sketches. She was currently in her bedroom, sitting crossed-legged on the floor in front of her spacious, wall-window that gave her a generous view of the city below.

While most people would say it was implausible, she dreamed of becoming a top-fashion designer. She discovered this realization when she found a couple of her mother's fashion magazines, and caught herself making mental notes on how _she_ would have created the designs. It wasn't long after that when she began to sketch her own ideas, and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to do this as an actual career, and not just a hobby.

She first confessed the idea to her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, who she, herself was a professional model. She was ecstatic to hear about her plans, and when Sora had mustered the courage to show Mimi her designs, Mimi had encouraged her even more. She claimed that she had _'naturally, good taste'_ , and _'promising Fashion Week potential'_. Mimi made sure they attended fashion shows together, and the more Sora continued to go, the more inspired she felt on becoming a designer.

And if things weren't intimidating enough, her own mother was a renowned hat designer. Toshiko Takenouchi was known for her wild designs and color schemes, especially the ones that included flowers in them. Sora had to admit she felt a bit anxious, knowing that her mother was a successful designer, but it didn't stop her from wanting to achieve her own goal.

Her lips curved into a wistful smile as she continued to flipped through the pages of her sketchbook. She still couldn't comprehend on how lucky she was to have interned with _the_ Madam Florence. Thousands of inspiring designers had sent in resumes, and went to several interviews, and only those with actual potential were chosen.

Her face etched into a small frown when she noticed a random page was folded over. She turned over to the folded page and felt her stomach drop. It was a sloppy sketch that she had drawn of Yamato from when he spent the night with her in Paris.

" _I can't believe you're actually making me do this. Sor, I'm tired and I didn't want to spend my only night with you like this."_

" _Aww, but Yamaaaa! You promised," she whined, giving him a pout. "Besides, I'm almost done."_

 _He threw her an impatient scoff, though she knew he wasn't really upset with her._

" _Fine, I guess," he rolls his eyes, and she could see his lips curve into a small smile. "You could have at least gotten me drunk first. It would have definitely made this more bearable."_

" _I have champagne."_

" _Really?" he asked, almost sounding offended._

 _She shrugged, lazily playing with her pencil that was in her hand. "It was all I had in my fridge. Besides it could be worse, it could be Prosecco."_

" _At this point I don't think it matters."_

" _Then shut up and stop complaining," she scowled, walking over and handing him her bottle of champagne that she had been sipping on this whole time._

 _He raised an eyebrow. "You know, for someone who's asking for a favor, you're not being very appreciative," he grumbled, taking a gulp out of the bottle. "At least_ _ **I**_ _didn't ask you to come to my concert naked."_

" _You know, if I didn't have to stop to argue with you, I would have been done by now."_

" _With you drinking this almost-empty bottle of champagne? Doubt it," he threw her a playful grin. "Are you even doing a good job at sketching me? You seem pretty tipsy."_

" _Mmhhh, for the most part," she told him with a sly smile, even though it was a complete lie. Her eyes floated towards him, then back to her notebook and she hear him sigh._

" _Oh Sor, the things I do for you."_

 _The comment made her mouth curve into a smile. She looked at him and held back a sigh, letting her crimson eyes roam all over his perfectly naked body. She was finally feeling the effects of the champagne, and by the suggestive looks Yamato kept throwing at her, he knew it too._

" _Oh, screw it," she muttered to herself as she gets up from her stool and haphazardly throws her notebook on the floor._

 _Yamato quickly sits up from her bed, noticing the coy glint in her eyes._

" _So Yama, did I ever mentioned your reward?" she murmured sultry in his ear as she grabbed him by his shoulders, settling herself in between his legs._

 _She hears him groan approving as his callous hands travel up her thighs and under her short summer dress. "I thought you were eager on finishing that sketch of yours," he gives her an impish grin._

" _It can wait," she says, wrapping her arms around his neck._

" _So about this reward…"_

" _Well…" Sora gives him a hungry gaze before biting down on his lower lip, as she feels him knead her ass with a deep grunt. "It's lacy…in your favorite color…and I may, or may not be wearing it."_

 _Yamato pulls her back, and she could see his bright eyes becoming dark and stormy with lust._

" _You should have never have told me that," he gave her a wolfish grin before throwing her on the bed as she closes her eyes, immediately giving in as his soft lips tackle her own…_

She shuddered at the memory and gave the unfinished drawing one more glance before closing the notebook shut, along with the recollection.

After she had witnessed Yamato fall back asleep last night, she quickly got dressed and dashed right out the door before he could notice her disappearance. She couldn't cope with nor comprehend what he was asking her at the moment and she surely didn't want to wake up to him with a definite answer.

She could easily break things off with Hideo if she really wanted too, but if she was to do that, that would mean she would be giving herself to Yamato, and she couldn't do that. She refused to let him have his way, and let herself surrender to him. He didn't have that right, and she would most definitely would not let him win.

Sora's eyes looked out the window as she pulled her legs closer to her. It was still fairly dark out, but the sunburnt orange hues began to make an appearance in the sky across the horizon.

She sighed as she placed her forehead on her knee. She had to painfully remind herself that not matter how she felt for him, they meant nothing at the end.

"Sora?!"

Sora looked up and saw her childhood friend Taichi, who was only donning sweatpants, tackled her to the ground with a bone-crushing hug. While Sora off in Paris, Toshiko had asked Taichi to house-sit their apartment while she was sent to Milan.

Taichi was taller than average height, but was still slightly shorter than Yamato. His chest was well-defined, though he wasn't stocky by any means. Sora considered him handsome, especially when his chocolate eyes lit up, or when he revealed his pearly, white teeth.

Sora recoiled inwardly, hoping he wouldn't see her slight dismay. Sora was not only Taichi's best friend, but he also happened to be good friends with Yamato, and the idea of Taichi finding out what kind of relationship she had with Yamato, did not settle well with her stomach.

"Urghhh! As much as I've miss you Taichi I'm going to need you to get off," she tells him with a faint smile, forgetting about the frustration from just moments ago.

He gave her a grin as he released her, and sat down right next to her.

"Why didn't you wake me to come pick you up?"

"My flight was delayed and I didn't get back till just a couple hours ago," she lied to him. He didn't need to know that her flight actually came in last night. "I knew you'd still be sleeping, and Lord knows how much you love your sleep."

"It keeps me looking youthful," Taichi patted his face, earning a laugh from Sora. "But _you,_ on the other hand…"

"Look like shit?" she offered with a dry smile.

"You said it, not me," he defended, throwing his hands in the air. "I was going to go for _jetlagged_."

"Sure you were," she rolls her eyes, giving him a friendly shove. "I haven't been sleeping well. Time-zone changes have really messed me up."

"I haven't been sleeping either, but I can't blame it on time-zones," he grinned wildly at her with a wink.

She wrinkled her nose disapprovingly.

"Taichi, have we not discussed about keeping certain information to ourselves?"

"And why in the hell would I want to keep my sexual actives a secret?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it makes you sound like an egotistical pig?"

He threw her a cheeky smile. "Jealous you can't get his?" he waved a hand over his physique.

"You got me," she deadpanned. "Urgh, I swear. You and Yamato are definitely cut from the same cloth!"

"One: Not all of us like being in _committed relationships_ , Sora," he gave her a pointed look. "Two: You'd seriously compare me to that lanky, blond idiot?"

"Right, how rude of me. Yamato is _way_ better looking."

Taichi shot her an annoyed look along with a fierce poke on her arm.

"You said, _Yamato is ugly_ wrong," he corrected her, causing Sora to giggle out loud. "It's okay, traveling _can_ make you slightly delusional."

"Then you must travel all the time."

This time, Taichi shoved her hard enough to make her to fall sideways.

"Don't make me package you straight back to Paris," he threatened her.

"You wouldn't, you'd miss me too much," she stuck her tongue out as she sat back up, with one leg out and one bent in.

Taichi snorted in disagreement. "How _was_ Paris?"

"Simply amazing, working with Madam Florence was a dream," she sighed blissfully. "How was your summer?"

He shrugged lazily. "Just studied and went to my internship. Nowhere near as exciting as yours, or Matts" he tells her, using Yamato's given nickname.

"How did your internship go?"

"Besides receiving a shit ton of paper cuts? Okay," he said, shoving his fingers in her face. "I get bored out of my mind, but dad says it'll look good on my resume."

Taichi had surprised everyone when he announced he was becoming an International Relations major. Not only did he graduate with his chosen major along with Sora, but he did it with a double minor in German, _and_ European Studies.

"Matt mentioned about making a stop to Paris, did you guys see each other?"

The question caught Sora off guard, and suddenly she becomes mindful of her sketchbook.

"Umm briefly," she looked at him, trying to sound nonchalant as she subtly grabbed her sketchbook next to her. "It wasn't a scheduled stop, so he had to leave early if he wanted to make it to Marseille on time."

"That's cool, too bad I couldn't make it."

"Mimi and Takeru came around that time too" she reminded him, carefully watching his reaction. "It would have been nice if you would have joined too."

"Well, it _would_ have been nice, but I was trying to get my shit together too," he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I guess I can't blame you for that."

" _Oh, Taichiiii!"_

"But I can definitely blame you for _that_."

Both Sora and Taichi flinched at the sound of the high-pitched voice. A curly-haired brunette with mint-colored eyes appeared in the doorway, donning what Sora could assume Taichi's Barcelona t-shirt.

"Is that the shirt I got you for your birthday?" she quirked an eyebrow, and when he threw her a guilty smile, she made a face.

"Oh my gosh, you're Sora Takenouchi!" the girl exclaimed with her eyes wide.

Sora grimaced as she heard Taichi released a small snigger. Being the daughter of Toshiko Takenouchi _and_ best-friends with Tokyo's _It Girl_ Mimi Tachikawa, had apparently hurled some attention on her.

The girl's minty eyes fell on Taichi. "Taichi, what is _she_ doing here? Don't tell me you two are together!" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Taichi released an obnoxious laugh, while Sora's expression soured.

"I live here," she stated dryly.

The girl surveyed the room and a look of horror etched her face as she came to the conclusion that Sora was telling the truth.

"Oh my gosh I'm _so_ sorry," she apologized, hastily leaving the room.

Sora smacked Taichi in the back of the head, receiving a loud "ouch" from his end.

"Hey! What _gives_?"

"You brought your little playmate, to my mother's house?"

"Well technically Takenouchi, this would be considered a lavished apartment," he corrected her with a grin, dodging another blow from Sora. "Look, I was bored and lonely, can you blame me? Besides, your mom said I could do whatever I wanted as long as she found the place in one peace."

"I'm not sure if this is what my mother had in mind," Sora crossed her arms under her breasts, giving him a dirty look. "By the way, I found her unnatural valley-girl accent, extremely unsettling," she told him, unable to hold back an insult.

Taichi threw her an incredulous look.

"Are you seriouslygoing to give me shit for that? Have you met Mimi? She practically invented the term, _valley-girl_."

"Yeah… but it just suits Mimi. Plus, it's cute when she does it."

"Has the stench Mimi's hairspray melted your brain cells?"

Sora smacked him on the shoulder. " _Speaking of melted brain cells,_ go talk to her before she gets the wrong idea," she chided him, pointing towards the doorway.

"I don't know Sora…I kinda like the idea of her thinking we're together," he winked at her as she takes her sketchbook and smacks him with it.

"Go!"

"Alright, alright. You know, you haven't seen me in 3 months! You could at least be nice to me," he whined, pouting as he headed out the door.

"Nice? I don't think that word is in my vocabulary," Sora gave him a wicked grin. "Now go make yourself useful, and make me some breakfast."

"Whatever you say, mistress."

Sora's mouth twitched into a smile as she looked out her window, noticing that it was no longer dark.

Despite having an amazing time in Paris, her bushy-haired friend had reminded her how much she had missed home.

 **A/N: Mimi was originally in this chapter but I'll throw her in the next one with hopefully Yamato in it as well!**

 **Sorry for the late update! I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
